PROJECT SUMMARY: LEADERSHIP, PLANNING, AND EVALUATION Stephen D. Nimer, MD, was appointed as Sylvester Comprehensive Cancer Center (Sylvester) Director in 2012. Under his leadership, Sylvester has experienced exponential growth, driven by its dedicated leadership team, its highly engaged and experienced External Advisory Board (EAB), its productive relationship with University leadership, and its adherence to a carefully constructed 2014-2018 Strategic Plan with clear standards, timelines, goals, and deliverables. Nimer leads Sylvester with the assistance of a senior leadership team comprised of a Deputy Director, six Associate Directors, an Associate Vice President, and Physician-in-Chief for the Oncology Service Line. Collectively, this team provides thoughtful and important counsel to the Director, including strategies that promote the growth of Sylvester?s basic, translational, clinical, and population science research portfolio; education and training activities; community outreach and engagement capabilities; shared resource support; and its ability to define new research directions and create new programs and funding opportunities for its members. In addition to the guidance offered by Sylvester?s robust senior leadership team, Sylvester has seven internal review committees that provide recommendations and oversee the implementation of Sylvester?s activities and strategic plans; including the Executive Committee, Space Allocation, Intramural Funding Program (IFP), Scientific Steering Committee (SSC), Clinical Research Internal Advisory Board (CRIAB), Cancer Education Leadership Council (CELC), and Community Outreach and Engagement Internal Advisory Board (COE IAB). Additionally, two external advisory entities?the External Advisory Board (EAB) and the Board of Overseers (BOO)?provide advice and expertise that is critical to Sylvester?s success. Supplementing Sylvester?s senior leadership and internal and external advisory committees are the many planning and evaluation efforts (e.g. Shared Resource Advisory Groups (SR AG) and Membership), which are presented for consideration and action to the Scientific Steering and Executive Committees. In aggregate, feedback from these advisory entities allows Sylvester to obtain effective internal and external advice, set priorities, make decisions, and define and evaluate the Center?s strategic plans and activities. These activities drive Sylvester?s mission and vision maximizing the Center?s ability to advance a full cancer research agenda, maintain the highest standard/quality of care and research, and serve its unique catchment area, one with unparalleled diversity.